A kiss of life
by SkinsFan2106
Summary: This is how I thought one Percabeth scene should have gone in The sea of monsters movie. *WARNING SEA OF MONSTERS MOVIE SPOILERS*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106. This is my first one shot. please don't be rude. This contains spoilers for the sea of monsters movie. This is how I thought the scene should have gone**

* * *

**Song for this story:**

**Annabeth and the fleece by Andrew Lockington**

* * *

Percy's POV

I did it. I defeated him. I had the fleece and now it was time to go back to camp. Annabeth raced toward me. She had a glowing smile that made me melt. Her hair was a mess, but I didn't care.

"Percy" she said in a tone I never heard her use before. It was like a lover calling to its mate.

I smiled back. Her smile faded. Her face turned to shock I saw the Manicore behind her. It stabbed her. No!

"Annabeth!" Grover cried

Clarisse and Grover drew their weapons and ran toward the Manicore. I was to shocked to move. Annabeth look helpless on the ground. I wanted to scoop her up in my arms carry her away. Clarisse and Grover killed the Manicore.

"Annabeth!" I cried as Tyson and I rushed toward Annabeth. I dropped my weapon and knelled at her side.

"At least I'll be with Thalia in Elysium" she said weakly.

"Give me the fleece" I told Tyson

He handed it over and I layed it on top of Annabeth's body like a blanket. It wasn't working. I grabbed her face and held her. I locked eyes with her. The same eyes that enchanted me a year ago.

"You said we make our own destiny's, right?"

She nodded

"So, show me. Show me. I have faith in you" I pleaded

Annabeth opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but she just stared at me in wonder.

"Show me. Please" I begged

Her eyes closed and she drew her final breath. Clarisse sobbed and Tyson and Grover sat there in shock. Tears filled my eyes. I wasn't letting her go.I needed to know a few thing. I needed to know how much she cared for me. I needed to know if her feelings were positive because mine were. I leaned down and kissed her rosy lips. A tear fell on the fleece when I moved away from her. The fleece glowed. Soon Annabeth eyes flew open and she let out a cough.

"What happened?" She asked

"Well.."Grover started

I shot him a look that meant '_Shut up before I tell everyone you were in a wedding dress'_

"You don't want to know" I Answered

* * *

**Like it. Write a review. If your wondering why it's re-written it's because I saw the movie again and realized i'd gotten the lines ****completely wrong**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106. This is my first one shot. please don't be rude. This contains spoilers for the sea of monsters movie. I'm only doing two chapters so after this it will be ****finished**

* * *

**Song for this chapter:**

**Collide by Howie Day **

**Annabeth and the fleece by Andrew Lockington**

**Blue Lips by Regina Speaktor**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Why did I sense Percy was hiding something from me? I couldn't help, but wonder. Something told me it might have been around the time I was dying from the Manicore wound. I finally figured it out. I was walking to Percy's cabin to ask him what he thought about Thalia coming back. That's when I heard Grover say to Clarisse

"We can't tell Annabeth"

I stopped and listened

"Your such a chicken. She has to know" Clarisse hissed

"Percy will kill me!" Grover protested

"Really? She's going to find out eventually that when Percy kissed her it caused the fleece to revive her"

Percy kissed me?! How is this possible?!

"How is that possible?" Grover asked

"I asked a few Aphrodite kids and they said that when his tear fell on the fleece, it sensed how strong he felt for her because of that it revived her"

"Your telling me that It randomly decided to pop Annabeth awake like Sleeping Beauty"

"Pretty much"

I couldn't take I ran out of there and jogged down to Percy's cabin. I needed some answers.

* * *

I rapped on the door hard when I reached the porch of his cabin. After a few seconds Percy opened the door. He greeted me with a smile that made my whole body tense up.

"Hey!" he greeted

"Hi"I said back bitterly

I shoved my way in. I faced him once he closed the door.

"Where's your brother?" I asked casually

"He went to go help Chiron show Thalia around the camp" he replied

"I came to talk to you"

"Look, if this is about Thalia coming back I-"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what?"

"I came to ask you something"

"If your going to ask me to do cabin inspections for you, you can-"

"Kiss me!"

He stood there in shock. I waited for a response.

"What?" he whispered

"Kiss me like you did when I was dying"

"How did you-"

"I overheard Clarisse and Grover talking about it"

"Why do you want me to do that?"

"I need to figure out where my feelings are heading. I'm confused"

"Annabeth-"

"Kiss me"

"Annabeth our parents-"

I don't care. Kiss me. Please Percy, I need to figure this out"

We stood there for a minute. I waited for him to say something or do something. I didn't care if he yelled or told me to leave. I wanted a reaction. I got one. Percy walked toward me slowly as if his leg were made of wood. I locked my arms around his neck. I leaned close and press my lips to his. We kissed once. Twice. Several times until I realized I was losing my control. I stopped. I unlocked my arms and smiled.

"So, which way are the heading" he asked

"Wait and see" I replied

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked toward the door.

"Thank you for saving me" I said before leaving

At this moment I knew I was possibly falling for him.

* * *

**Like it write a review**


End file.
